


A world upside down

by LoveKadi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKadi/pseuds/LoveKadi
Summary: He is just a single dad who works at a coffee shop. He never asked for D.O. Kyungsoo to enter and crush his little world like that
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The waiter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake. English is not my first language :)

Wait you need me to be here earlier? Oh gosh. Right i'll do my best to be there in time!'. 

As if Jongin didn't hate mondays enough... his colleague who is supposed to take care of the opening of the coffee shop can't be here today meaning Jongin doesn't have much time right now.

He finishes his coffee and his toasts.   
'-Mark. I have to go early.   
-I hope you will get paid more for that.  
-Don't worry about the money. I earn enough like that.   
-Yeah with these rich losers who treat you like trash?   
-Mark... money is money. As long as i can give you and your sister what you need, then it's all that matter to me. Do you understand?   
-Yeah dad i know... i love you.'

Jongin can't help but smile. Of course his son loves him and wants the best for him. He is still young but Jongin knows he won't hesitate to punch however disrespect him. 

His job is simple -serving others- but customers are the worst. The shop is located at the crossroads of big firms. Fashion firm, high tech or even acting company known to have the elite of the elite. Its not the problem. The problem is those who come at the shop who treat waiters like garbage. The little mistake can lead to chaos. Once, a customer came and asked for a smoothie. The drink was not cold enough according to the customer. He was ready to give him another one but too late... the smoothie was on the floor. 

Sadly it's not the first time it happens. He works here for 7 years and it never changed. But what can he do? Nothing. He needs money for his two angels. He needs to make sacrifice. 

'Alright i need to go. Can you drop your sister at school? Here. Some money. Buy what you want for lunch.' 

Mark nods and sighs. Jongin knows what it means but he is not gonna say anything. 

* * *

  
'Have a nice day.' 

He smiles as a woman takes her order and leave. Mondays are the worst but it's the day they have many costumers. And if he is lucky enough he has big tips. And by big he means BIG. 

With his face and one smile, it can makes a difference. That's why his boss put him at the bar counter. It's a bit uncomfortable for him knowing married women in their 30s or 40s always give him tips -sometimes in secret- even men who come with their wife or kids flirt with him and give him extra money. The boss know it of course. But somehow he is compliant and let him keep the extra money. Per day, if he is lucky enough he can make 10,000 won per *generous* customer. And if he forces a little and offers his beautiful smile to men who flirt with him, he earns more. 

He doesn't like doing that. Knowing these people are married and they are only doing it because of his face, it makes him uneasy but last month, with all the extra money, he was able to buy Mark a guitar. One of his favorite. 

Another customer approach. A man. Oh god. He remembers him. He comes once a week and always gives him 15,000 won.   
All he needs to do is smile. Its the secret with men.   
'-Hello sir.   
-Hello Jongin. Is today a good day?   
-It's always a good day. The usual?   
-You know me.'  
Jongin noticed the man unbottoned his shirt at the top. Of course he did. Last week he came with a white shirt, without a tie. That's how men flirt with him. He knows the trick.   
'-You are tanned. More than the usual.   
-Ah. Yeah hmm i always get tanned somehow.   
-Well i find this beautiful. It looks good on you.   
-Thanks you.'   
And another smile for the married man who can't stop checking him out. 

According to his best friend, Chanyeol, it's not cheating. It's using his privileges for the good cause. When he asked what privileges he was talked about, he said 'dude, llsten. Those who have a pretty face are privileged. You think a ugly dude would earn so many tips?'. He even adviced him to wear tight pants, to show his collarbone and his neck more often. 'Men are the most greedy. Give them what they want Jongin. But not too much of course.' 

He prepares the coffee and the strawberry cake. He can still feel the man' eyes on him but his friend told him the more you take your time, the most you earn. When he heard that, the first thought he had was 'i am not a stripper Yeolie' but again his friend replied 'no you are not but keep in mind men are greedy. Give them a good view of your body, let them stare and boom you have your money'.   
Jongin make a package, without forgetting the sugar and give the customer what he ordered.   
'You know Jongin. You would look even more handsome with a white shirt. And i noticed you don't wear jewels. Men with rings and bracelets are even more attractive. But oh well. Have a nice day handsome.'  
He winks at him, give him the money and goes. There. 20,000 won in total. 

  
But don't imagine he get tips everytime. Like he said, many times, it's the chaos. His boss don't scold him tho. He knows Jongin works hard. He works 5 days straight, 10 hours a day. Since he has kids, he has a suitable schedule. He doesn't do the opening and the closing of the shop. The boss always thank him for his hardwork and apologize for 'using' him but Jongin reassure hum telling him everything is fine. And he means it. 

The door of the shop opens and before Jongin can say something he sees a familiar face coming to the bar counter.   
Park Chanyeol. His best friend since forever. Always with a big smile on his face. His 'happy virus' nickname suit him the most.   
'-Look at this handsome man serving these rich idiots and being hit on by married men.   
-You forget women.   
-Women give you money because you are handsome. Men flirt with you. Not the same buddy.   
-If you say so. Sit Yeolie. What do you want?   
-Give me a smoothie please. And a pie.   
-Strawberry?   
-Both. How much did you make this morning?   
-6 women this morning gave me 10,000 won each. And just before you came, the flirty married dude who love to check me out gave me 15,000.   
-Ah him. His wife would be more than happy. I know her.   
-What? Seriously?   
-Duh. She is the maths teacher. She always tells me how sweet his husband is, how caring he is.   
-Oh no! You are horrible why did you tell me now i feel bad!'

Chanyeol just laughs. Jongin always found it funny how his best friend is the first one to condome cheating but when it comes to rich people, he just laughs about it.   
'-You knew he was married why do you feel bad?   
-Usually the ones who hit on me know their partner are cheater! But she doesn't even seem to know... poor woman.   
-Don't worry about that. Worry about you. How are the kids?   
-They miss you.   
-I'll come this week-end. I bought so many things for them.   
-Yeolie i said no more gifts except for their birthdays, children day and christmas...  
-My money my decision.' 

It's useless. He knows he is talking to a wall. He is always so stubborn.  
Chanyeol works at the prestigious science academy of Seoul. The elite go there. He is a biology teacher. He always has been so good at that. Even when they were students. For Jongin, it always has been the artistic side. Of course he was good at everything he had good grades but maths or science was never his favorite thing. 

He is glad Chanyeol found a job there. He is very well paid, the kids respect him and he teaches what he loves to students. He works there for 5 years. And they are not far away from each other so often they go home together. 

'Here. Your order.'

His friend smiles at him and takes a sip.   
'-It's so good. Drinks at this academy are meh.   
-You know we deliver too right?   
-Yeah i know. But i love coming here and talk to you. Plus the taste is not the same.  
-You have a point.'

Before they can pursue their conversation or whatever this is, the door open once again and the silence fall in the shop. 

Jongin doesn't understand what happens so when he sees his friend, mouth and eyes wide open, he asks :   
'Yeolie. What's happening?'

The latter send him a cold stare. 

Jongin raises his hands. This always happen when they talk about a show or a video game and Jongin has no clue of what his friend is talking about. 

'You don't know who he is? Seriously!' 

Jongin looks at the center of attention. Well he doesn't recognize this face. He never saw him at the shop. And he is pretty sure he doesn't work at the fashion company because he knows everyone. 

'Jongin. He is D.O. Kyungsoo! It's THE actor of this generation!' 

_Great_... monday is not over yet and he is stuck with a celebrity... 


	2. A weird meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'David Bowie uh?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i will be able to update my story in the shortest time. I have some free time right now so don't be surprised if some chapters drop in a space of 2 days only.

This dude... Kyungsoo takes a seat. Someone who Jongin assumes to be a bodyguard, approaches to take order.   
'One espresso, one banana smoothie, one latte and one green tea. 3 apple pies and 1 donut. Dark chocolate please.'

Jongin nods and tells him to sit. 

'Did he ever come here?'

Chanyeol asks once the bodyguard leave to join the table.   
'-No never. Why? Is this dude so important? I never saw him or even heard his name before.  
-One day you and i are gonna talk about your general culture.   
-My general culture is perfectly fine.   
-You general culture consists of David Bowie, Michael Jackson, The Weeknd and Nirvana for the music, and Brad Pitt for the movies. And for him it's only because you consider him as a sex god.   
-I also love Beyoncé why did you exclude her?   
-Right. Sorry about that but still!  
-Well sorry if D.O. Kyungsoo is not part of my general culture!' 

Jongin spoke too loud because right now everyone is looking at him. Including Kyungsoo. The latter only grins and goes back to whatever he was doing on his phone. 

'The orders are ready buddy.' 

Jongin curses internally. He places the orders on a plate and sighs. If he could, he'd send Chanyeol with a kick on his ass but he is watching One Piece so whatever. 

He takes a deep breathe and walks to the table. 

'Here are your orders. Enjoy your meal.' 

He doesn't forget the smile. Don't think he is doing that for the tips. But he embarassed himself. He is only showing some manners. 

'David Bowie uh?'

The deep voice catch him off guard.   
He is still on his phone and doesn't pay attention to him or the orders. 

Jongin doesn't answer because he doesn't know what to say. Is he gonna criticize his taste in music now? So what if he loves David Bowie? This man is an artist, a genius. He deserves to be praised for that. 

'Thanks for the meal.' 

The man sitting in front of Kyungsoo smiles at him and takes the latte. There is a woman. A beautiful woman he might add. She stayed quiet since she arrived. She takes the banana smoothie.   
Jongin bows and is ready to leave when Kyungsoo gives him 40,000 won. 

Jongin is taken aback. The drinks and the cakes cost less than 20,000 so he doesn't know why he hands him that much money. 

'Excuse me. The... the total is not that much you only need to give me 20,000 i'll give you the change.' 

Kyungsoo finally looks at him. He glances at him and grins, again.   
'-Consider this as your tip.   
-20,000? It's too much!   
-Why? Rich men who come here don't give you that much?   
-How... no i mean yes but it's different!' 

He stops before he reveals why these men give him all the money. Nevermind. He bows once again and takes the money. He bows to everyone else at the table and leave. 

He never felt more embarassed before. And it's all Chanyeol fault. 

So when he comes back and sees his friend with a large grin on his face, he punches him.   
'-What's so funny?   
-Your face is so red.   
-It's your fault!  
-Why? Liking David Bowie and Brad Pitt is not a crime you know? I'm only criticizing your lack of culture.   
-And what culture do you have? One piece? Coldplay? Maroon 5? Or you mean this actress? Wait what's her name again? Oh right Park Shinhye!' 

When a hand lands on his mouth, he realizes once again he fucked up. Of course she is here. With Kyungsoo.   
'-You are a dead man Kim Jongin!  
-We are two in this mess. And you should have told me she was there!'

* * *

  
The shop closes in less than 2 hours and there are less clients right now. So Jongin takes the time to do the accounts for today. It has been a busy day. 

He put aside the extra money. The income is good for today. After Kyungsoo and his friends left, many people came. According to Chanyeol, it's a habbit. When a celebrity do something, the fans do the same. They asked what he took. And the next second, 5 women took a green tea. Not that he mind but this behavior scare him. 

After the mess Chanyeol and Jongin created with their little fight, they decided it would be better to stay quiet. He can't really call that a fight. More like a routine. Their definition of culture is completly different. For example, Jongin is more into pop and jazz, from the 60s to 80s. It's more his thing. He doesn't mind artists from nowadays or even other genres. He is open to everything. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is more into rock and bands. And rap. He loves rap. Jongin can talk about movies and books as well but it's a discussion for another day. 

Chanyeol left before Kyungsoo. Not that he wanted to avoid Shinhye but his break was over. He didn't forget to tell him their discussion was not over meaning Jongin will be dealt with later. Probably for setting him in front of his favorite actress but again how could he have known she was there. 

'Jongin?'

He looks around and sees his boss coming. He is a 50 years old man always a smile on his face. He can tell this man is exhausted. He probably doesn't sleep that much, seeing how puffy his eyes are. 

'You worked hard. All day. And there was some entertainment. That was funny.' 

The man laughing is enough to brighten Jongin mood.  
'-Yeah. Today was funny. Clients were generous.   
-I can see that. I am sorry for using you like that.   
-Stop saying that. It's okay. As long as i can keep working here then don't worry!   
-You are way too nice. I hope these men don't have inappropriate behavior...   
-Never. They don't cross the line.   
-Thanks god. By the way, i have something to ask you.   
-I'm listening.'

The old man takes a seat and drinks a glass of water Jongin just served.   
'-There is an event friday night which gather korean celebrities : idols, actors, hosts of variety shows and so on. My friend asked me if i could help but i will spend some time with my kids and my wife. I need to catch up.   
-Oh. Do you... you need me for this event right?   
-Yes. You are the most hardworking employee i know. You will just have to serve the guests. That's it. And you will be well paid. The man who was there told my friend he will be the one in charge of the payment.   
-The man? You mean Kyungsoo?   
-No. The other. What's his name again? Park Hyungsik!' 

He heard this name before. But where? That's the question. Guess he will have to ask Chanyeol about that. 

'When you say well paid. What do you mean by that?' 

The old man smiles at him and shows him the message from his friend.   
Jongin looks like he saw a ghost right now.  
'-I know right. It's a lot.   
-He is ready to pay all of this for one event?   
-That's why i offer you this opportunity. All you need to do is being free for 6 hours.' 

He wanted to spend this friday night with Chanyeol as they always do but he will explain his friend the whole situation. He can't let this occasion pass.   
'-Fine. I accept.   
-Oh i don't know how to thanks you. Oh listen to me. I have something else to tell you. Your friend Chanyeol is a big fan of Park Shinhye right?   
-Yeah. He loves her. Why?   
-Well. You know usually these events are only for celebrities but event planners are lucky. They are offered a personal invitation for a family member or a friend. My friend got one but he doesn't have anyone who is interested.'

His boss gives him the invitation. A golden card with dark letters on it. He knows Chanyeol will be more than happy to go there. Not just because his favorite actress will be here but his friend loves korean movies and kpop. If he can offer his friend an early present, why not? Not to mention it must be expensive even for a teacher. 

'He will be so happy... i will give him.' 

His boss smiles so brightly. He reminds him of his dad who always broke his back to give his kids what they needed. He never rested. Never. Jongin watched him go to work, being treated like garbage because he was not rich enough but he never listened to others. He kept his head up and came back home with food, clothes and money. Always with a smile.   
'-By the way how old are your kids?  
-I have 2 girls and one boy. My two girls are 15 and 18 and the eldest boy is 24. He studies in Busan but he comes back home sometimes.   
-Oh. You know what? You should take the extra money i earned. There is probably 100,000 won i put aside. Take it.'

His boss looks horrified. He expected this reaction. Many times Jongin told him to take the money but he never accepted.   
'Jongin i can't it's your money.   
-Tomorrow i will make another 100,000 probably even more. I don't need this money. The event is in 4 days don't worry and take the money for your kids. Please.  
-You can be so stubborn...'

* * *

  
'Yeolie i need to tell you something.'   
They are reaching Jongin car. He didn't tell his best friend yet about the event. A little surprise.   
'-Yeah i'm listening.   
-First you need to tell me who is Park Hyungsik.'   
He regrets his question when Chanyeol closes the door and glares at him. He always regrets his questions.   
'-He was the guy who was there.   
-Yeah but except that. Who is he?   
-Strong Girl Bong Soon. He was the main character. Seriously Jongin!   
-Wait i thought it was Nam Joo Hyuk...  
-No! Joo Hyuk is the man you drool over. And it's not even the same drama.   
-I don't drool over him. I find him handsome.   
-Right. That's why you have 200 pics of him saved in your gallery.  
-Hey! You want your present yes or no?' 

He starts driving before revealing his friend about the invitation.   
'-Spill. What's happening?   
-Friday night... i will be busy.   
-What?! No Jongin come on! You can't do that. It's for your work?   
-Relax and let me finish. I will be busy but and hear me out, you will come with me.   
-Why?   
-This dude Park Hyungsik offered my boss' friend a job for friday night. An event gathering top korean celebrities. My boss can't go so he asked for my help. His friend was given a special invitation for an acquitance. But none of his friends were interested so...   
-Hold on! You propose me to go and meet all my favorite actors?? For real??   
-Yes Yeolie. Take the card in my jacket.'

He focusses on the road but he can see his friend clapping like a child and jumping around.   
'-Oh my god oh my god! Jongin you have no idea how happy i am!   
-I knew it would make you happy.   
-But you will be working... what a shame.   
-Oh well it's okay. If you knew the amount of money i will earn.   
-Tell me...  
-6 million wons for 6 hours buddy... i don't even know if it's legal.   
-6 MILLION WONS ARE YOU KIDDING ME??   
-No! See? That's why i need to work this friday! I can't let this opportunity go!   
-No you definetly can't! Oh i can't wait Jonginnie!' 

  
He can't wait either. After all, what could possibly happen? Nothing. Right? 


End file.
